rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Canada's Drag Race: Season 1
Canada's Drag Race Season 1 is the first season of the Canadian version of RuPaul's Drag Race. The show is taped and broadcast in English, with French subtitles available in Quebec, New Brunswick, and other French regions across Canada. After 11 episodes ____ was crowned the winner with ___ placing as a runner up. ____ was crowned Ms Congeniality by the other Drags with ___ being crowned Fan Favourite by the fans in an online poll. Background & Casting After the success of season 2 of DRAGULA on OutTV the network looked to have its own drag competition show. After gaining rights to the RuPaul's Drag Race franchise the network began visiting cities across Canada to begin casting, similar to how season 1 of the original show was cast. The show allowed all types of drag performers to compete, including bioqueens and drag kings. As the series is filmed in Ontario and involved alcohol during Untucked the minimum age for contestants is 19. After the airing of RuPaul's Drag Race Season 10's Snatch Game Untucked on OutTV in Canada the show was announced to the public and set to begin airing the week after the season 10 finale. Technical Each competitor has a score out of six in each of the three categories: Performance, Design & Fashion, Acting & Comedy and are ranked in each challenge based on those scores. Some challenges (in this season: Snatch Game, Public Service Commercials, Makeover) do not use the numbers from those three scores and all the drags are given a random number. For the lipsyncs the bottom 2's performance scores are added together and randomized, with whoevers range the number lands in winning the lipsync. Ties for Maxi Wins, Highs, Lows, and Bottom 2s are also decided by a number randomizer. CDR uses a modified version of Dusted or Busted where each drag is given a score for each episode (5=Maxi Win, 4=High, 3=Safe, 2=Low, 1=Bottom, 0=Eliminated) and all scores are added together and divided by the number of episodes the drag appeared in. Meet the Drags Acadia Hoops= Acadia Hoops is a drag queen from Montreal, Quebec. After growing up in the GTA she moved to Montreal after high school. She is regarded as one of the best performers in the city and frequently performs in Quebec City, the Capital Region, and the Toronto area. * Has roots tracing back to Acadia and Nouvelle France, where the first part of her name comes from * Played on multiple basketball teams when in high school and received a scholarship to play on a university team, but was unable to accept due to poor grades. |-| Banana= Banana is a visual artist and drag queen from York, Ontario. She studied Fashion Design at Ryerson University. She is also part of the Toronto drag hause The Fruit Basket. * Prior to joining The Fruit Basket she would perform under the name Botchtasia Needleplay, and sometimes goes under the name Botchtasia Banana Needleplay, or simply Banana Needleplay when performing with drag sister Lustasia Needleplay. |-| Jack Gaskins= Jack Gaskins is a alternative drag king from Toronto, Ontario. He studied acting in college and plays in many horror short films and theatre productions across the Greater Toronto Area. * Jack Gaskins name comes from the names of two notable serial killers, Jack the Ripper and Donald "Pee Wee" Gaskins |-| Kentucky Derby= Kentucky Derby is a drag queen from Calgary, Alberta. * Has stated that her name comes from a play on the Calgary Stampede, an annual rodeo event in the city where she would dress in drag and attempt to pick up straight men. |-| Linda Hand= Linda Hand is a drag queen from St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador. She was born and raised on the island and moved to Toronto after high school. She has since lived in many cities across Canada including Montreal, Ottawa, Niagara Falls, and Vancouver as well as New York City, Seattle, Pittsburgh, and Rochester in the United States. In her 30s she returned to St. John's and has become a staple and a mentor within the area's drag scene. * She has well over 50 drag children across North America, and is the main mother of queens from St. John's * During her travels she performed under the name Victoria Viper, but changed her name after returning to Newfoundland as she wanted a more mature name to reflect her new aesthetic, and was known to always Lend a Hand to a queen in need. She later gifted her old name to a drag daughter in St. John's, Tori Viper. |-| Marie Petit= |-| Contestant Progress Episodes Trivia